


Do You Have To Leave?

by FireandSmoke



Category: Glee
Genre: Goodbye, M/M, army hunter, first time I've written blaine's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter has to leave for the army and says goodbye to Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have To Leave?

Hunter's bag had been slowly packed over the week, each time a new item was placed inside a tighter knot formed in Blaine's chest. He couldn't believe that it was time to let go of the one person he fought harder to keep. Harder than anyone else in his life. His stubborn, unmoving soldier whose head was too high up to realise truly what it was doing to Blaine.

It was their last night together and Blaine could tell what Hunter was trying to do. He was trying to distance himself as much as he could from what was happening. If he acted like an ass then maybe Blaine would stop waiting around for him and go to the life Hunter thought he deserved better. It was something he always thought about, why Blaine would settle for someone who couldn't come out knowing what it would do to his family. In the army that wasn't an issue, but to a Clarington who lived off of his father's approval it was a big deal and Blaine just wished he would realise that he wasn't about to let go just yet.

"Hunt..." he said softly, sighing as he stared at the back that had been taunting him for a while. A reminder that their perfect little world they had been slowly building since high school was about to break down. West Point had been a challenge for both of them, only able to see each other on the occasional weekend, but this distance was going to be the biggest test. Would they be able to last? And if they did, would they be able to cope with the inevitable change that was going to happen to Hunter?

War changed people, the shorter boy knew that, he had already seen a change from the high school days to West Point. Hunter was regaining the strict control he was once over, becoming more reserved and more in line the longer he spent there. The weekends they spent together wasn't enough for Blaine to remind his soldier who he really was. How it was okay to let go of control again, to laugh just for the sake of laughing, to kiss just to kiss and to love each other because they could.

They're apartment became their safe haven, away from the eyes of the rest of the world. A place where his fluff ball of a cat roamed free, where Hunter could lie in bed and be greeted by Blaine carrying a slightly burnt breakfast but with a never wavering proud smile over what he made. Where Blaine's hair went unstyled and neither of them left the apartment out of fear of their bubble being popped.

Now, however, they didn't have a choice. His soldier was leaving, his hair was buzzed on each side losing the quiff he used to have. The now man was barely recognisable, his features were drawn close to him and the jaw dropping smile was nowhere on his face. The man was now a soldier for war and Blaine could see this was just a way for Hunter not to over think what he was going to see.

Taking a step forward Blaine closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking comfortably. "This doesn't change anything... I still love you, I'll be here waiting for you. Waiting for you to come back to me... To come back home..." he spoke softly, watching the way the soldier lent into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut and the soft smile gracing his lips. Without evening thinking about, the shorter of the two touched the metal chain hanging around his neck. Hunter's old military tags from his previous academy.

A promise. It was promise of always being there, of always coming back to him one way or another. And above all, when Hunter gave them to him it was the first time he knew for certain that he was loved. Even if the words weren't spoken months later, whispered to him just before they both fell asleep, it was proof that it meant this was the real thing for both of them.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Hunter, his eyes opened slowly and he covered Blaine's hand with his own. He thumbed at the metal and spoke quietly, "as long as you have this, you've got me. No matter where I am or what I happen to be doing. You're the only person I care enough about to make sure I come back. Your..."

Before he could finish, Blaine pulled him into a kiss not trusting himself to hear anymore. It was getting too much and if anything else was spoken he would refuse to let him go. He never wanted Hunter to leave him and now it seemed like he didn't have a choice. A tear slid out but neither could tell who it was from. When the pair finally pulled apart, a beeping from Hunter's phone played out telling him it was time to leave.

"I love you," Hunter told the other softly, kissing him again, this time lingering as much as he could before picking up his bag and slowly left. The second the door click closed, Blaine's legged gave out and he cried. He cried for what he might happen, for all they might be missing out and above all he cried for his love risking his life because that's all he ever thought he could do.


End file.
